cutie_sunflowerfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Cutiesunflower/Voting Icons
I am doing a reboot of Batty Gatty's blog, and I will be the person to make the voting icons. If you already made some for me, I will add it in. I don't care which pose I can make as Derpyunikitty told me, unless JohnnyBoy64 can think of any. Also, Zing Bop characters and GoAnimate characters that have no pages are excused. NOTE: The voting icons will soon be used for my Cutie Island Viewer Voting. Requests Requests will be removed once I finish a team icon. *PencV (requested by A FANDOM user) *Pudding Pie (requested by A FANDOM user) *Rjkwahworraps (requested by The5thPentagonMade) *SparrowhawkJr (requested by The5thPentagonMade) *Baggy (requested by A FANDOM user) *Spoon (requested by A FANDOM user) *Iris (requested by A FANDOM user) *Gabe (requested by A FANDOM user) *Gali (requested by A FANDOM user) *Gino (requested by A FANDOM user) Gallery Cutiesunflower Bayley Boombox TeamIcon.png|'Bayley Boombox' Boot TeamIcon.png|'Boot' Cheeseburger TeamIcon.png|'Cheeseburger' Evil Cake TeamIcon.png|'Evil Cake' Flassy TeamIcon.png|'Flassy' Flower Cloudy TeamIcon.png|'Flower Cloudy' Flower Grassy TeamIcon.png|'Flower Grassy' Green Cloudy TeamIcon.png|'Green Cloudy' Green Ice Cube TeamIcon.png|'Green Ice Cube' Green Rocky TeamIcon.png|'Green Rocky' Ice Mountain TeamIcon.png|'Ice Mountain' Mister Puffball TeamIcon.png|'Mister Puffball' MLG Gaty TeamIcon.png|'MLG Gaty' Pink Rocky (Cutiesunflower) TeamIcon.png|'Pink Rocky' Puffy TeamIcon.png|'Puffy' Sky Blue Cloudy TeamIcon.png|'Sky Blue Cloudy' Spikey Ball TeamIcon.png|'Spikey Ball' Troja TeamIcon.png|'Troja' Non-Objects Firetopus TeamIcon.png|'Firetopus' Fluttergirl TeamIcon.png|'Fluttergirl' Froggy TeamIcon.png|'Froggy' Frosty Tongue TeamIcon.png|'Frosty Tongue' Matthew TeamIcon.png|'Matthew' Princess Matilda TeamIcon.png|'Princess Matilda' Rectangular Cat TeamIcon.png|'Rectangular Cat' Robot Guy TeamIcon.png|'Robot Guy' Sandra TeamIcon.png|'Sandra' Silly Pete TeamIcon.png|'Silly Pete' Villa TeamIcon.png|'Villa' Reverse Counterparts Yduolc Neerg TeamIcon.png|'Yduolc Neerg' Ykcor Neerg TeamIcon.png|'Ykcor Neerg' Retired Characters Blue Announcer TeamIcon.png|'Blue Announcer' Dora Puffball TeamIcon.png|'Dora Puffball' Garrett TeamIcon.png|'Garrett' Princess Yoylecake TeamIcon.png|'Princess Yoylecake' Cursed Characters Ballocky TeamIcon.png|'Ballocky' Battle of the Top Hats Black Top Hat TeamIcon.png|'Black Top Hat' Dark Yellow Top Hat TeamIcon.png|'Dark Yellow Top Hat' Green Top Hat TeamIcon.png|'Green Top Hat' Pink Top Hat TeamIcon.png|'Pink Top Hat' Top Hat TeamIcon.png|'Top Hat' Water Top Hat TeamIcon.png|'Water Top Hat' Grasserina Black Cloudy TeamIcon.png|'Black Cloudy' JohnnyBoy64 Battery TeamIcon.png|'Battery' Fishy TeamIcon.png|'Fishy' Simpsons Couch TeamIcon.png|'Simpsons Couch' Other OCs by People Black ball's icon.png|'Black Ball' Unused These voting icons were supposed to be used, but are left unused. Unused DoraPB TeamIcon.png|'Dora Puffball' Unused GreenTH TeamIcon.png|'Green Top Hat' Unused WaterTH TeamIcon.png|'Water Top Hat' Trivia *Green Cloudy is the first character in the entire Cutiesunflower wiki to have an official team icon. **Autumn Grassy also has a team icon, but it isn't official. *Green Cloudy, Sky Blue Cloudy, Matthew, Fishy, Baggy (soon), Villa, Frosty Tongue, and Flower Grassy have their voting icons take place outside. *Pink Top Hat is currently the only character who has eyelashes in her voting icon. **Water Top Hat also had eyelashes in her voting icon, but it went unused, as it looked too weird for her. *Garrett has his team icon that represents the color of his stripes, and the triangle on his side, but darker. *Sandra is shown in a rainbow background, as she loves anything rainbow related. *Frosty Tongue and Simpsons Couch are the only characters to have other life in their Icons. **Frosty Tongue has a snowman, because he is cold. **Simpsons Couch has shadows of Meta Knight, Dark Pit, and Dark Samus to represent his edginess. Category:Blog posts Category:Cutiesunflower